


Scientific Language

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Isn’t it weird for all three of you to be working together?”





	Scientific Language

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “science is a way of thinking much more than it is a body of knowledge.” (Carl Sagan)
> 
> part of my vague [happy ‘verse](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/747461.html)

“Isn’t it weird for all three of you to be working together?” Steve asked, one night at dinner.

Tony frowned. “Why shouldn’t we?”

“Not that you don’t get along,” said Steve. “But Jane is an astrophysicist, Bruce is a biochemist, and you’re… whatever kind of engineer you are.”

“The _best_ kind,” said Tony, but everyone ignored him.

“It is a little unusual,” said Jane, after a moment. “In general, scientists either work on their own, or in groups of the same specialty. Working on the same project, even, because a scientist studying, say, black holes probably wouldn’t be working with someone studying, say, exoplanets.”

Steve nodded. “And you guys, then?”

“We do work alone most of the time,” said Bruce. “Our labs are on the same floor, but they’re still separate. But sometimes, you just need another opinion and it’s nice not to have to go far.”

“And to have someone else understand what you’re talking about,” added Tony. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Steve, I love when I get to explain my absolute genius to you, but sometimes you look at me like I’ve stopped speaking English.”

“Haven’t you?” Steve asked, and everyone laughed.

“It’s actually pretty helpful to get an outside opinion,” said Bruce. “When I’m looking at things as a chemist and I get stuck, sometimes Tony or Jane will suggest something that’s just so obvious I never would have thought of it.”

Darcy snorted. “Plus, it’s good to have help around when one of you so-called geniuses starts a lab fire.”

“It was _one_ time,” Tony protested, as Jane said, “A little fire is to be expected.”

Everyone turned to look at Bruce, who shrugged. “I haven’t set anything on fire that I hadn’t meant to,” he said.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite,” said Darcy, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple.

THE END


End file.
